Type II. each of the leading thoughts is subordinate to the one immediately preceding
In the type of paragraph represented by the following quotation each sentence is directly subordinate to the one immediately preceding, but only indirectly to the first sentence : Still, we do not think that the blame of Burns' failure r lies chiefly with the world.! The world, it seems to us, ) treated him with more rather than with less kindness than it usually shows to such men. It has ever, we fear, shown but small favor to its teachers ; hunger and nakedness, perils and revilings, the prison, the cross, the poison chalice have, in most times and countries, been the market price it has offered for Wisdom, the welcome with which it has greeted those who have come to enlighten and purify it. Homer and Socrates, and the Christian apostles, belong to old days ; but the world's martyrology was not completed with these. Roger 1" Bacon and Galileo languish in priestly dungeons ; Tasso pines in the cell of a madhouse, and Camoens dies beg¬ging on the streets of Lisbon. So neglected, so "perse¬cuted" they the prophets, not in Judea only, but in all places where men have been. We ,reckon that every 1 poet of Burns' order is, or should be, a prophet and teacher to his age ; that he has no right to expect great kindness from it, but rather is bound to do it great kind¬ness; that Burns, in particular, experienced fully the usual proportion of the world's goodness ; and that the blame of his failure, as we have said, lies not chiefly with the world. - THOMAS CARLYLE, Essay on Burns. SUGGESTIONS - Prove that the first sentence states the funda¬mental idea, the last sentence summarizes, and the others develop the thought of the first sentence. Point out the minor devices used in this paragraph. Sentence Relation in Type II. The fol¬lowing is a diagram of the second type of the expos¬itory paragraph : EXPLANATION OF THE DIAGRAM The line marked i stands for the first sentence, which expresses the leading thought. What is the thought ? The figure marked 2 stands for the second sentence, which is subordinate in thought directly to the first. Prove this by showing what expression in the first sentence is developed by the second. The figure marked 3 stands for the third sentence, which is sub¬ordinate in thought directly to the second. Show what expression in the second sentence is developed by the third. The figure marked 4 stands for the fourth sentence, which is directly subordinate in thought to the third. Prove this as before by indicating the words developed. The diagram will show that the same kind of relation continues through sentences 5, 6, and 7. Prove this statement by studying the paragraph itself. The figure marked 8 stands for the last sentence, which sum¬marizes the whole and returns to the first sentence. The Use of Series in Type II. that in Type II. some thought which occurs in the first sentence is carried forward by the second sentence, and some thought in the second is developed by the third, and so on. In this type, too, material all of one kind may be used. A series of effects may be enumerated in which one effect leads to a second, a second to a third, etc. Series of definitions, of causes, of advantages and disadvantages, are also organized into paragraphs of the second type. A Series of Successive Definitions in Type II. The following quotation will show how one must sometimes proceed in developing a paragraph by successive definition : "Suppose, for instance, the unlearned, after reading Gray's assertions about a dandelion, turns to his glos¬sary to see what an involucre is. It proves to be a whorl of bracts about a flower. What, then, is a bract ? He finds it to be a scale from the axil of a flower. . . . . One has, therefore, to look up axil." The following is an example of this method: There is, then, . . . . only one pure kind of king¬ship ; . . . . the kingship, namely, which consists in a stronger moral state . . . . than that of others. . . • . Observe that word state It means literally the standing and stability of a thing ; and you have the full force of it in the derived word " statue " —" the immovable thing." A king's majesty or "state," then, and the right of his kingdom to be called a state, depends on the movelessness of both ; — without tremor, without quiver of balance ; established and enthroned upon a foundation of eternal law which nothing can alter or overthrow. — JOHN RUSKIN, Sesame and Lilies.